Although there are numerous baby bottles on the market, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,808, their designs are more concerned with convenience of use than health. Specifically, when a sitting baby drinks from any commercial baby bottle, there is a tendency for the baby to shift its head back to facilitate drinking. With the head in this position, there is a risk of ear infections resulting from liquid possibly entering the eustachian tube.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved baby bottle to facilitate drinking whether the baby is in a reclining or sitting position.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a new and improved baby bottle which is convenient for the baby to use without the need for attention by another.